ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Gall Knutson
Gall Knutson is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues originally from a How to Train Your Dragon badfic. Her dragon is a blue Monstrous Nightmare named Fellrazer. They are written by Neshomeh. Agent Profile Appearance As a Viking, Gall is fair-skinned with blue eyes. Her hair is a dark reddish color, and most of the time she keeps it in a fairly scruffy-looking braid that hangs between her shoulder blades. She is very strong and carries herself like a tall person, but in reality she's 5'4" and finds herself looking up at most people. The fact that she can punch their lights out in most cases makes up for it, though. She is not a big fan of the all-black style that many agents wear, and instead prefers a bit more color. She has a set of armor from her home 'verse, comprised mainly of leather decorated with a bone motif (not that she would use the word "motif"). Her helmet is adorned with curling dragon horns. Personality Though no longer the simple bully she once was, Gall does like to be in charge, and doesn't take kindly to anyone telling her what to do unless they can back it up with their fists. On the other hand, once the pecking order has been established, she doesn't have any trouble following orders. She is fearless in combat, loyal to her comrades, and an all-around wise-mouthed badass. She has an active, entrepreneurial spirit, always looking to gain an edge in every situation. Since Derik won't let her simply steal whatever she needs, this has led her to start a small business selling Monstrous Nightmare Gel, the flammable substance that allows her dragon to set himself on fire. The gel is thick and green, and behaves like kerosene gel. Highly useful stuff, as she will tell anyone who'll listen. During off-hours, she likes to kick back and have fun. Her preferred form of entertainment is partying or competing in sports with her friends—or, even better, competing and then partying. She also has a fondness for children. She and Fellrazer make surprisingly responsible babysitters, as her best friend Gremlin will attest. The two act as ambassadors for their continuum to the Nursery kids, and even give them rides. Safely strapped on, of course. And it's their own fault if they keep shouting "do a barrel roll!" and Fellrazer is so well-trained that he does it. Fellrazer Gall is from a time shortly after the end of the first movie, so she was raised with the idea of dragons and Vikings living and working together. Her companion is a blue Monstrous Nightmare called Fellrazer. He is highly intelligent and well-trained to follow Gall's commands without hesitation, though left to his own devices he is a fairly laid-back fellow, perfectly content to bask in whatever warmth is available. He doesn't tolerate threats to his rider, though. Thanks to some gee-whizzery on the part of DoSAT, Fellrazer spends most of his time about the size of a large dog. He can, however, be returned to his normal, very very large size—or even bigger—with the twist of a dial, which Gall wears like a wristwatch. Agent History Origin and Recruitment Gall is from a badfic called "The Girl and Her Dragon," where she and Fellrazer were cast as your basic schoolyard bullies to the story's Sue, Kana, and her Night Fury CAF. At the time, she was called Luga and her dragon didn't have a name. Then-Luga supposedly had a problem with the partnership between Vikings and dragons, despite her own relationship to one. She picked on Kana because the latter was basically useless and also because she was Hiccup's daughter. These traits drew the attention of Derik and Earwig, the agents assigned to the fic. Earwig made friends with her early on in the mission, and after she was banished for nearly killing Kana (although the bad grammar in the story made it such that neither she nor her dragon actually touched the girl), she became independent of the fic. She missed the odd time shifts of the story, which allowed her to age normally and also gave her plenty of time to come up with a more fitting name for herself and her companion. Later on, she returned of her own volition, leading the "Rebel Vikings" who randomly appeared to attack Berk. Derik and Earwig stepped in to take over the operation, which did not please Gall, but Derik's extreme level of rage at the situation convinced her to back off and follow his leadership for the takedown of the Sue. Given the chance to lead an exciting life of hunting down "freaks" like Kana, Gall enthusiastically joined up on the condition that she could take Fellrazer with her. There was a bit of conflict over this point, but she did eventually get her way. Sort of. In 2011, she was assigned with Agent Derik in the DMS for evaluation. However, thanks to relative time differentials (or some such), they didn't get back from their mission and become official partners until the middle of 2012—just in time to join the All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League together. It's no secret that she has a serious thing for her partner and has tried everything short of jumping him to get his attention. What started out as simple lust and stubbornness seems to have evolved into something more like actual feelings. As of mid-2018, Derik appears to have found some of his own for her, too. In March 2019, they became parents to Gadrik. Timeline ; 2010 ;; December * Recruited at the age of 19 by Derik and Earwig during the mission to "The Girl and Her Dragon." * Interlude: "One Tech's Nightmare." ; 2011 ;; March 11–12 * Partnered with Derik for evaluation. * First recorded mission with Derik. ; 2012 ;; May * Officially partnered with Derik. * Gets involved with the All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League and drags her partner along with her in "Recruitment: Team Blast Hardcheese." * Interlude: "Morning After." * Second recorded mission with Derik. * First AHAIRQL match of the season: "Physical Therapy vs. Blast Hardcheese." ; 2013 ;; February * Attends Agent Supernumerary's tenth anniversary party in February. ; 2015 * Derik goes on a mission to "The Empty Vessel" with Agents Diocletian and Ithalond. ;; Mid-year * Gall and Fellrazer help Gremlin babysit Aiden Nil for an afternoon. Absolutely nothing goes wrong. ; 2016 ;; January * Takes part in the Third PPC HQ Hunger Games, coming in 30th place out of 48 after a disappointing elimination in a flood of Suvian Single Tears. ;; Summer? * Mission to "Draconic Supremacy" with Agent Huinesoron. ;; September * Takes part in the Fourth PPC HQ Hunger Games, coming in an even more disappointing 33rd place out of 48 after botching what was supposed to be a fake suicide pact with James Pittman. (They ended up poisoning each other.) ;; October * Helps to exorcise the Everfree Forest in pony form. ; 2017 ;; September (probably) * Teaches Derik how to make Viking bread. (Prompt fic.) ;; October 31 * Attends the 2017 Halloween Party dressed as Hawkgirl and ropes Derik into a drinking contest with a Space Marine while she pushes said Marine's buttons. Later, she recruits him to Team Blast Hardcheese. The League will never know what hit it. ;; November * Derik goes with Thoth and Tom Andrews on a mission to "the company of thorin oakenshield with future giants," a Warhammer 40,000 x The Hobbit crossover. * Derik begins training with Thoth. ; 2018 ;; February (probably) * Gets that annoying feeling that she forgot something and doesn't know what. (Prompt fic.) ;; March 17 * Tries to get Derik to notice her for the millionth time. (Prompt fic.) ;; October 31 * Attends the 2018 Halloween Party dressed as a sexy Little Mermaid with Derik as Jason Momoa's Aquaman. Gall is obviously pregnant and thrilled about it. Derik is terrified. ; 2019 ;; March * Gadrik is born. ;; October 31 * Attends the 2019 Halloween Party as herself with seven-month-old Gadrik as a baby Gronckle and Derik ostensibly as a lumberjack. Mission Logs Home: Response Center 1110, also on AO3. Recruitment * "The Girl and Her Dragon" (How to Train Your Dragon), Agents Derik and Earwig (DMS) ** In which only the agents can prevent forest fires. ** Sue: Kana Horrendous the Third * Interlude: "One Tech's Nightmare," with Agents Derik and Earwig (DMS) and Techno-Dann (DoSAT) ** In which it is seen that a dragon is far too big for HQ. Partnered with Derik : Note: Mission count reflects the overall spin-off, not Gall's personal record. * Mission 3: "The Adventure Begins With One Step" (The Lord of the Rings) ** In which Gall returns to make Derik's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day even worse. * Interlude 2: "Morning After" ** In which everything looks different than it did the night before. * Mission 4: "Never Let Go" (The Phantom of the Opera) ** In which the agents face the Music of the Night. * Mission 5: "The Empty Vessel" (The Lord of the Rings), Derik with Agents Diocletian and Ithalond (DMS) ** Incomplete, but presumed to have taken place. * Mission 6: "Draconic Supremacy" (The Silmarillion), with Agent Huinesoron (DOGA) ** Incomplete, but presumed to have taken place. * Mission 7: "The Company of Thorin Oakenshield with Future Giants" (Warhammer 40,000 x The Hobbit), Derik with Agents Tom Andrews and Thoth (DF) ** In which brothers are found in unlikely places. * Interlude 3: "Lessons," Part 1, Part 2, Derik with Agent Thoth ** In which my goal is more than a thought, I'll be there when I teach what I've been taught. (No, you didn't listen again, you didn't listen again.) ** And in which I know that this is the way for me to go; you’ll be there when you know what I know, and I know. Category:PPC Agents Category:Badfic Characters Category:Department of Mary Sues